Avengers: Standoff!
In the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, Commander Steve Rogers followed the trail of the Winter Soldier, after having attacked the flying headquarters of the organization, as part of several other attacks. He was left a message in the form of a napkin of a diner they used to frequent. Meanwhile, Captain America was urgently contacted by the Whisperer after defeating the Green Skull. As Steve met Bucky at Bev's Diner and Sam met the Whisperer, revealed to be Rick Jones, at his New York home, both heroes were informed by Bucky and the Whisperer, respectively, of S.H.I.E.L.D. having never discarded the Kobik program as it was believed when its existence had been made public by the Whisperer. Both had a lead, of a town in Connecticut. Bucky left Steve as he was being picked up by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, and Sam left with Rick Jones after his home had been surrounded by S.H.I.E.L.D. forces. Now having learned about Kobik's continuing existence, Steve Rogers confronted Maria Hill, who brought him to Pleasant Hill. Maria Hill presented the town to Steve, and revealed its secret, that most of its inhabitants were reformed super villains. When Rogers demanded to know where were the fragments of Cosmic Cubes used for Kobik, she directed him to the eerie little girl, who was the fragments of the Cosmic Cube having taken the form of a near-omnipotent child. In secret, several of Pleasant Hill's inhabitants had already had their memories returned by the Fixer, including Moonstone and the Trapster. The villains, led by Zemo, soon unleash a co-ordinated assault, revealing their true forms and attacking the S.H.I.E.L.D. outpost that served as the town hall. Meanwhile, a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents led by Phil Coulson learned about Pleasant Hill and Rick Jones' involvement. Deathlok, Quake and Jemma Simmons investigated his house and discovered in a hidden USB his escape route. They followed him to the Morlock Tunnels and apprehended him. During an interrogation at a S.H.I.E.L.D. Battlecarrier, A.I.M.'s New Avengers appeared on scene to retrieve Jones. Back to Connecticut, the Avengers Unity Division heeded Steve Roger's emergency call, and while entering the state, they discovered the Wrecker trying to escape in a SUV along with Maria Hill. The Avengers helped Wrecker and Maria Hill evade S.H.I.E.L.D. forces. In New York City, the recently reassembled Avengers had just defeated an escapee from Pleasant Hill when Maria Hill appeared on the scene on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D. to keep them out of the current events. However, they received an emergency call from Captain America and were informed about Pleasant Hill. With the Avengers aware of the situation, Maria Hill reluctantly agreed to fly with them to Connecticut. When they were about to land on Pleasant Hill, the Avengers noticed the Unity Division being accompanied by the other Maria Hill. The Avengers' Maria Hill opened fire on them, leading to a brief scuffle between the two teams before they were trapped by Kobik and turned into inhabitants of the small town. On the S.H.I.E.L.D. Battlecarrier, the New Avengers confronted the agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. and retrieved Jones. They had been contacted by him through a pre-recorded video that was to be sent to them if the alien nanobots he had ingested noticed him being unconscious. In retaliation for A.I.M.'s involvement, which was considered an act of war, the Pentagon decided to unleash a monster named the American Kaiju on them. Dr. Paul Kraye had discovered that Orrgo had been going through his files and alerted Maria Hill. This led to Orrgo getting imprisoned at Pleasant Hill where Kobik's powers turned him into a dog. Upon learning of this, the Life-Model Decoy of Dum Dum Dugan led the Howling Commandos to Pleasant Hill to rescue him, but had to fight their way past the inmates to do so. When they confronted Kobik after rescuing Orrgo, she teleported them back to S.T.A.K.E. HQ. Once back at S.T.A.K.E. HQ, the Howling Commandos discovered that Dr. Kraye had released all the inmates imprisoned at S.T.A.K.E. HQ to wreak havoc as the Howling Commandos spring into action. Avengers Standoff Welcome to Pleasant Hill Vol 1 1.jpg|'Part 1:' Avengers Standoff Assault On Pleasant Hill Alpha Vol 1 1.jpg|'Part 2:' Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1 3.jpg|'Part 3:' Uncanny Avengers Vol 3 7.jpg|'Part 4:' All-New, All-Different Avengers Vol 1 7.jpg|'Part 5:' New Avengers Vol 4 8.jpg|'Part 6:' Howling Commandos of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1 6.jpg|'Part 7:' Captain America Sam Wilson Vol 1 7.jpg|'Part 8:' Uncanny Avengers Vol 3 8 Textless.jpg|'Part 9:' New Avengers Vol 4 9 Textless.jpg|'Part 10:' Illuminati Vol 1 6 Textless.jpg|'Part 11:' Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1 4 Textless.jpg|'Part 12:' All-New, All-Different Avengers Vol 1 8 Textless.jpg|'Part 13:' New Avengers Vol 4 10 Textless.jpg|'Part 14:' Captain America Sam Wilson Vol 1 8 Textless.jpg|'Part 15:' Avengers Standoff Assault On Pleasant Hill Omega Vol 1 1.jpg|'Part 16:' | Notes = * After the kick-off issue , different tie-ins focus on different aspects of the story. ** The [[Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Vol 1|''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.]] and [[New Avengers Vol 4|''New Avengers]] tie-in issues cross-over on their own and revolve around Rick Jones and A.I.M. becoming fugitives for helping him. *** Reading order: , , , , . ** The ''Uncanny Avengers'' and ''All-New, All-Different Avengers'' tie-ins cross-over only with each other and revolve around the central conflict. *** Reading order: , , . ** Tie-ins that do not have a relevant place in the story include . | Trivia = | Links = http://marvel.com/news/comics/25533/take_a_sneak_peek_at_avengers_standoff }} Category:Avengers Events